The functions of this Module have evolved over the years in response to changing technology and changing needs. At the beginning of the current cycle the 'molecular biology' component of the Module was very active, notably the Module's sequencing service. However, since sequencing is now largely outsourced and the research of our group increasingly emphasizes protein biochemistry, the functions of our Module now emphasize this activity, while maintaining some molecular biology support services. The major functions of the Module are twofold: (1) to provide access to and training in the use of shared-use instruments for biochemical and molecular analyses that are well maintained, and (2) to provide skilled technical support to facilitate access to the school's core research resources. The benefit to users of the first function include not only the consistent readiness of equipment, but also the savings in space, in training time, and in expense by avoiding unnecessary equipment duplication. Regarding the second Module function, facilitating access to institutional resources by our Core Grant was a strategic decision of the Core Advisory Committee during the current cycle (as indicated in the Overview section). This was seen as a way to increase innovation in our labs by making available state-of-the-art research instruments. It also effectively leverages our Core resources and reduces expenditures by Core investigators who want to use fee-for-service institutional cores. Additionally, it has the intangible but important benefit of integrating eye/vision scientists with the broader scientific community on campus. The Biochemistry-Molecular Biology Module specifically increases access to three MCW core resources: the Innovation Center (Mass Spectrometry Facility), the Biochemistry facility for Surface Plasmon Resonance (BIAcore 3000) analysis, and the Free Radical Research Center.